


Shout My Name (Because I Can't Decide What Name I'll Say)

by BluePassion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hickies, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Quasi-cheating, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon loves her, he really does. But sometimes he really wishes that her blonde hair was the same auburn color as his sister's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout My Name (Because I Can't Decide What Name I'll Say)

It was at that moment, sitting on the couch in nothing but black boxers with the girl of his dreams curled up next to him in nothing but a pair of his old jogging pants, that he realized he was in love. 

It wasn't during sex. It wasn't during an argument or a make-up session or even a fancy dinner. It was there, on their ratty old sofa in their ratty old apartment watching not-so-old reruns of Battlestar Galactica at 11:30 at night. 

He kissed her head gently, hoping to God that would say the words he couldn't. He didn't know how. Not anymore. Not when those words came with so many hidden meanings. He wasn't sure he would know what he would be trying to say if he started saying them. 

"It's going to be hard to focus on Cylons and Katee Sackhoff if I've got a hot boyfriend trying to kiss me." The girl teased. He had thought she was asleep. 

"Maybe I'm trying to distract you." He teased, murmuring into her hair. Her head was on his shoulder so they almost bumped foreheads when she turned to face him. 

"Is that a challenge?" She grinned. 

His heart was in his chest. It always was when Dany smiled at him. Her violet eyes wide with mirth and always a hint of seduction entranced him. They made him weak in the knees. 

They made him kiss her lips gently. Her lips were hot, they always were, like the fire that burned in her which made her seek out her grand dreams was able to touch every single part of her. His lips were always cold, like his icy northerner blood claimed every part of him. Their kisses were a melody between the two; a song of ice and fire. 

As they kissed she shifted onto his lap. Movement had always come easy to her; be it dancing or yoga or running or even horse riding or mountain climbing. Dany was always on the move and she had mastered the art of moving during kissing (a fact Jon had found out quickly and was very fond of). 

"God Dany you're so hot." He mumbled into the kiss, his hips grating against hers while his hands slide up her sides. 

"So are you." She says smiling back at him, breaking the kiss to trail her fiery lips down the cool side of his neck. She decorates the snow white skin there with violet marks of beauty. Her nails drag down his back and he grunts but bucks forward anyways. 

She feels his cock straining through his boxers and pushing against the loose fabric of pants that used to be his. Black fabric that used to rub against his dark boxers now hit the unguarded wetness of her cunt. She moaned and it was his turn to smile at her. 

"Daenerys I want to fuck you." He grunts, grabbing her ass with one hand and using the other to trace small circles around rose pink nipples. 

"Oh no.." She breathes, trying to laugh but not having enough air in her lungs to do so. "I thought I was doing this in hopes to turn you celibate." 

His fingers grab at her ass and squeeze hard enough to leave pink imprints of his fingers. She moans. "Not a chance." It's his turn to try and laugh. "Now take off those damn pants." 

"Make me." She challenges. 

"Thought you'd never ask." He replies and then he's got both hands on her ass and he's lifting her up, shoving her against the nearest wall. A portrait of fire breathing dragons she made that had been her first to win a contest shook from it's hanging. 

They're both trying to tug down her jogging pants and soon she's kicking them off; standing in nothing but her own beauty and a practical puddle of her arousal that's dripping down her legs. She feels the heat burn at her throat. She suspects that's why she is unable to breathe. 

As fire burns her insides he feels cold and damp but his mouth is strangely dry. Could it get so cold as to make moisture somehow dry up? He was not a man of science and couldn't answer it but, to be fair, it was not a question currently high on his list. The first one, at the moment as he's tearing up her body with his eyes, is how many times he could make her cum before the sun came up. 

He had at least five and a half hours to see. 

She yanks down the front of his boxers and doesn't have near enough time as she'd wish to soak up the image of his hard erection. Pre-cum almost as white as snow dances at the head of his cock. She wants to taste it but then his hands are at her hips and her nails dig into his shoulders to keep her study and his cock is pushing inside of her vagina. 

Gasping, both of them, is the sound track to their love-making. It's a melody almost as sweet as the one they make when they kiss. Her moans are lighter, trying to reach far away heights. His just try to make hers appear more frequently. 

The head of his cock is spreading the wet lips of her cunt as she rests her forehead on his shoulder; rocking so hard would usually make her sick but her stomach is flipping for a much better reason. 

She's sliding up and down his cock and normally the sound would make her blush. Now it just eggs her to thrust herself further onto his cock. She wants to see who comes first. 

His hand grabs at her long hair and tugs down so they're looking into each other's eyes. She sees his love. She wonders if he can see hers. 

His teeth bite at her throat like she had previously done to his. His teeth bundle up the skin in-between his lips and he sucks hard enough to leave a bruise. She loves it. She's gasping, writhing in the pain from her neck and from the intoxicating pleasure that's rolling like a volcano about to erupt in her stomach. 

She doesn't know where his hand came from but now it's grabbing her breast firmly and his lips are sucking, biting, licking, and teasing her nipple all at the same time. She doesn't mind there will be a bruise. She hopes for it. 

Pleasure seems to be cutting off blood flow to his brain. He can't think. He feels almost mechanical as his cock is slamming inside of his girlfriend. He'd feel almost bored if not for the way she's squirming and blushing and gasping. 'Damn she's loud.' He thinks to himself. It makes him happy. He wants her to wake the neighbors. Let someone call the cops. 

"Say my name." His hand left her breast and grabbed her cheeks, bringing her chin up so she looks to his eyes. "Say it." He orders.

She nods and the words fly out of her lips. "Jon. Jon. Jon. Oh my god, yes. Yes. There. There. Fuck. Faster. Faster. Jon!" She yells. His name becomes a mantra. 

She says it and he goes faster and faster until he feels like he's going to get a rug-burn; he wonders if he even could. It would be the best one he'd ever get.

"Say it louder!" He yells, grabbing at her throat. His cock slams inside of her and her body shakes. His name barrels out from between her lips like a song. So much music between them. 

His eyes are almost on fire. It's something she's never noticed before. It turns her on. He's never been this rough either but she made a mental note to figure out what it was and make him pissed off again. She was going to be covered in bruises and it wasn't something she knew that she wanted. Something, in fact, she loved. 

"Jon!" She yells, scratching at his back until trickles of blood paint his snowy white skin. 

"Louder, bitch!" He screams. His eyes look angry. It would scare her if it didn't turn her on so much. Maybe it did because it scared her. 

"JON!" 

She feels the walls of her cunt tighten and squeeze around his cock before her cum gushes out of her. It coats her legs and his crotch and drips down his cock. 

She can't breathe. She's gasping. His hand lets go of her neck but it isn't working. Pleasure is tightening around her legs, begging them to burst and let her die at the best moment of her life. 

She only feels the hot burst of his cum inside of her before she can breathe again. She's dizzy, light-headed, covered and filled with cum. She never knew how much she loved him. 

Their next kiss is far more gentle. It's reassuring and warm in all the right ways. Her heart beats in her chest like a drum. 

"I love you Jon Snow." She's never said them like that before. Not with the weight of all the real meaning behind them. He can tell they're different and it takes him a moment to process them. 

They're both panting, shaking like leaves, as he pulls her against him in a hug. His hand gently strokes her soft white hair. She doesn't know how happy that simple action makes him. 

"I love you too Daenerys Targaryen." He spoke them true. He did love her. It made his heart ache. 

Jon loves her. He really, really does. But he, sometimes, when he wasn't thinking about loving Daenerys so much and when his mind was open to the thoughts he didn't usually let in, he could imagine that white hair was auburn. He would look at her violet eyes and see them a shade or two lighter; like the blue gray fog over a cold winter lake. 

He hated himself, sometimes, but it didn't happen often. Just long enough to remind him of the guilt that ate away at his stomach was still there. He could look at his girlfriend and see Sansa; his sister. 

It was that moment on the couch, not so many minutes ago, that confirmed it. He had realized he was in love; with Sansa. For just a split second, but one that lasted a million hours to long, he wished it was her and not Dany that laid half naked next to him.


End file.
